His
by Fanficuserhihi
Summary: There are 4 rules that my mom had taught me in life: First; always avoid getting into troubles, second; always follow the rules, third; keep a low profile, fourth; keep away from boys. Akashi Seijurou might not be one who keep up to rules. (Yandere AKASHIXOC) - THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

Oh, and just to clear things up for you: This is my second fanfic AKASHIXOC (I'm still continuing my other fanfic btw), and for you guys who read my POT story ("Chiyo), the OC is not the same person (though they have the same name), I just like using the name Chiyo. And yeah, that's it.

Disclaimer: I do not own KUROKO NO BASUKE

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There are 4 rules that my mom had taught me in life:

1- Avoid getting into troubles.

2- Always follow rules.

3- Keep a low profile.

4- Keep out/ get as far as possible from boys.

Rule number 1: If and only if- someday, you get into an unfortunate trouble, one that is unavoidable and has already been spilled- run. Make excuses that would somehow justifies what you've done wrong, apologize if needed- no matter whose fault it is, and then run. Don't get in contact with people, and be sure to isolate yourself until it's gone.

Rule number 2: Yep, whether it's a country or a school's rule. Always follow them.

Rule number 3: Avoid troublesome people; examples of troublesome people are those that are considered dangerous or eccentric by others. Troublesome people have the potential to always bring you pains, if forced to encounter such people… let's just avoid them before that happens.

Rule number 4:

_ "If a boy gets too close- they'll rape you." _

_"If a boy tries to corner you- they'll kill you." _

_"If a boy touches you, that means- he's going to rape and **then** kill you."_

For the whole 16 years; I've been living a good, pretty much decent, normal life under the guidance of these rules until- perhaps, now.

* * *

I didn't have any friends.

It has been two months. Seventeen minutes. And forty-eight seconds.

Two months. Seventeen minutes. And forty-eight seconds. since I've got accepted into Rakuzan High school.

And yet- I still have no friends.

I fidgeted, hands twirling at the split ends of my hair, nervously trying to distract myself from staring at all the people around me.

Same place.

Same people.

_Still strangers. _

The chatting continued on and on, sounds of chopstick clicking, and footsteps back and forth against the cold marble surface.

I fidgeted a bit more before finally daring myself to sneak a glance at the person standing behind my back.

_T-tall! _

I shuddered.

_Calm down, chiyo. He doesn't even know who you are, he's just lining up for his food. Yep, food, just like you are._

Inhale, exhale.

_You're almost there._

Inhale, exhale.

_Just two more line. _

Inhale, exhale.

_One more. _

Inhale, exhale.

I looked down, trying to focus all my attention on my empty tray.

"Miss."

Inhale, exhale.

"Miss"

"Oi" I snapped, eyes widening in absolute terror as I sneaked a peek at the tall guy behind me, eyes roaming on his tummy for a second, before settling back, down on my feet. "Your turn" His voice was deep.

_Scary!_

"U-un." I shyly looked up to the kind lady in front of me, her eyes twinkling in amusement at the sight of me trembling like a new born lamb.

"Would you like a ribs soup or a tomato soup?"

_I hate tomatoes. _

"Err… Mmm.. R-ribs, please."

"You're quite lucky, miss. It's the last ribs soup."

I was about to smile in response, when-

"Hah?! Last? Old lady, no way am I going to eat your veggie soup!"

I could feel my palms dampening at the dark pressure looming from above. I gulped, eyes glancing timidly at the person behind me, at his chest (because I'm not brave enough to look into his eyes), before turning back to look at the kitchen lady.

She smiled, seemingly used to the muscly guy's antics. "Well, this girl gets the last one."

I squeezed my skirt's fabric, desperately trying to calm my nerves down.

_Breathe, Chiyo. Breathe! _

Inhale, exhale.

Inhale, exhale.

**"Hey, you."**

_He's mad! He's talking to me! He's going to kill me! With chains and bulldozers and all that!_

"I-I'll have the t-tomato soup!" I squeaked.

I wanted to cry. No- I think I'm already crying by now, or at least- on verge of crying.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, trying to convince her that I, in fact, like tomatoes just as much as I like ribs and that they both are okay with me (in a trembling, stuttering-mess way of talking).

I scurried the second the lady handed me my soup.

_Now that I think about it- _I'm pretty sure the cafeteria lady now thinks that I'm an arrogant person for not even saying 'thank you' for helping me (although I did say it in my head). _I'm so rude!_

Sigh.

I stirred my soup for the probably-the-tenth-times now, sighing again as I did so. Even the mere smell of it is enough to makes me feel sick in the stomach.

I don't like wasting food. But if it's tomatoes- then, I'll have no choice but to waste it.

Don't get me wrong though, it's not like I've never tried to make myself like it- or at least tolerate tomatoes, it's just that I've never even once succeeded in it- the last time I tried gulping down an entire bowl of tomato soup, just cause my teacher wanted me to do so- I ended up puking it all out all over my seat-mate.

They called me 'puke-head' since then.

So, yeah, I really don't feel like repeating what happened in my 6th grade, and crowning myself with a nickname that has words like 'puke' and 'vomit' in it is not exactly my cup of green tea.

Sir. Pukesalot

Barfy

Pukeoid

Puke-baldy...

_Now that I think about it, elementary kids are scarily creative (in so many bad ways). _

I put down my spoon; finally realizing that perhaps stirring it would not do anything to make lessen of the content- and stood up.

**"Ah! The soup girl!" **

It was some kind of a reflex, a stupid one; just like any other equally stupid habits of mine.

I tripped.

I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to do it. But his voice was so loud and I was so traumatized by him, the ribs-soup-lover muscly guy, that I just couldn't help myself but to trip at the sound of him calling me.

So yeah, like I said earlier, I tripped. And no, it didn't just stop there.

Let me explain what just happened in a kind of slow motion, full of details story.

I tripped while still holding onto my tray. But yeah, I guess being a super duper regular, normal looking human being I am, I couldn't prevent my red soup from spilling, and yeah- uhh, soaking the equally red colored guy in front of me.

_But hey, his hair is just as red as the soup!_

...I think I might have tripped and spilled my tomato soup on Akashi Seijuro.

No scratch that.

I had just dumped my soup on Akashi Seijuro.

THE Akashi Seijuro.

I paled.

It was silent.

Pin drop silence; the kind of silence that you would only hear in a nearing-death kind of moment.

I sneaked a glance around, trying to find a way- some way to just make it right.

Because as clueless/friendless/unsociable as I am, even I know that Akashi Seijuro is not someone who you can just mess with. In fact- he's probably the number one person who you should and could not mess with, intentional or not.

I looked around at the faces of his friends (his basketball group)- trying to find someone or something that would somehow help me out of this horrible situation, and pretty much met with the same faces that I have on my mind; aghast (and some pity)- with wide eyes and mouth hanging open as if in trance.

I thank all the Gods in the universe that the guy I just dumped my soup on has not made even the tiniest move to turn around or stand up from his seat.

I paled even more, lips trembling at the sudden drop of temperature.

"I-I…I'm s-sorry!" I bowed; my whole body shaking in absolute terror at the still silent figure in front of me.

"I-I"

_Come 'on Chiyo! Think of something! Anything!_

**If and only if- someday, you get into an unfortunate trouble, one that is unavoidable and has already been spilled- make excuses!**

_Excuses!_

"I-I…" Your friend surprised me.

_No, Chiyo, think of something more flattering! _

I'm clumsy.

I don't like tomato.

Your hair is like tomato.

_Flattering _

My-

_Flattering!_

My soup-

_Quick! just say whatever!_

"My soup likes you!"

…

…

…

Uh-oh, that doesn't sound right.

That really doesn't sound right.

_Now he'll think that I'm mocking him! _

At the end of my sentence, everyone was pretty much gaping, and staring at me like I'm some kind of an exotic creature that just popped out of nowhere.

I panicked.

"I-I"

_Just make up an excuse, Chiyo! Anything! _

"I- like you!"

_...Well, except that. _

More silence.

And Akashi still has not made a move yet.

_This is bad._

"Err- No! It's… Ummm, I-I"

_I'm dead._

"M-my soup d-doesn't like you…?" it came out more like a question than an excuse, and at that point- I wanted nothing more than to cry, go back home, and maybe- cry some more.

My eyes sting, and I felt like all I wanted to do is to just end this- whatever this is.

So I did what I always do the best.

I ran.

_Well, on the bright side- Akashi still hasn't seen my face yet, so… I'm not dead? Right? _

Even I think that that sounds too good to be true.

.

.

.

The rest of my day went in a blur.

* * *

Your reviews are very appreciated! (criticisms are welcome as long as they are constructive and not mean :P)

I would love to hear your opinion! YOUR WORDS MAKES ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE! Favs and follows too of course! :DDD

Look forward to the next chapter! (I hope :P)


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy you all! First of all, I would like to thank you so much (with all my heart) for all your reviews, favs, and follows! that really means a lot to me! :))) SO, thank you again! :))

Sorry for the slow update. Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No basuke (nor do I own Akashi and his awesome Emperor eyes)- I wish though!:P

Warning: this story will get darker as it progress BUT NOT NOW.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Stares

I could feel their stares burning into my back as I walked through the school's corridor, with head hanging so low, and eyes fixed on counting the tiles beneath my feet.

I knew this would happen, but even knowing it beforehand doesn't really help much in lessening any of its effects.

I tried to not look at them, and instead- focus my attention on counting the tiles that leads me to the open front of my classroom.

Silence.

All chattering/talking/gossiping/murmuring seems to magically vanish the moment I stepped into the class.

It was now- silence. A complete and utter moment of pin-drop silence.

For me that silence is much more horrifying than that time when I had to give a speech in front of the whole class, which happened during my last year in primary school (just a welcoming speech with 4 short sentences). I remembered the almost paralyzing feel in my hand as I squeezed the life out of my speech paper, and the cold that seemed to gnaw into my skin as I tried my hardest not to pass out, which I failed by the way.

Let's just say: I was a child with issues back then.

Well, not that I'm not without issue anymore right now.

_Breathe, Chiyo._

Inhale, exhale.

Then, the silence slowly dissolved into murmurs- an overlapping conversation (not any better than the silence).

I fidgeted, fingers wrapping tightly around my school's backpack as I tried to lower my head even more, trying with all my might not to be too overly self-conscious.

Inhale, exhale.

I peeked through my bangs, face paling even more at the sight of the various faces of my classmates standing/sitting in front me, of stares (pretty much filled with pity and disbelief), and glares that seems to swallow what little courage I have left (not that I have any to start with).

A couple of girls stepped forward in front of me, as if trying to intimidate me with their glares.

_I'm sorry for pouring my soup on your precious Akashi!_

They squinted their eyes- distastefully, as if looking at something not worth looking at, then scoffed at me, before making a pass (a 'seems to be accidental' bump against my shoulder). It somehow amazed me that I, someone like me, have managed to gained so much attention in just a day.

_I mean, its not like I asked my foot to trip, or for my brain to be so afraid that my foot could not even function a simple daily task like walking! I'm sure all of you guys have had moments like this before right? I mean, sure- it wouldn't be as bad as mine (like actually pouring soup on AKASHI), yeah… never as bad as mine._

Sigh.

I wished I had just followed my mom's safety advice (the 1st rule- to escape and hide), if I did (which I obviously did not since I'm here right now)- I wouldn't be here, surrounding myself with stares and glares from all over the place.

I could almost imagine the warmth back at home, my blanket; heating up against my pale cold skin as I shifted on my bed, arms stretching in absolute comfort

…With no worries of the outside world, of being the target of the judging stares of my classmates (and practically everyone else), and of meeting a certain redhead (that thankfully- has not happened yet).

_Thank God I'm not in the same class as Akashi. _

I slowly walked towards my seat… located right in the middle of the class.

_…__What's with this dreadful seating arrangement?_

I could almost feel myself being the center of some sort of horror scene as I settled myself in my chair (quite uncomfortably), with me- as the side character of course, who is going to die in any second and will not appear again cause I'm just not important enough to even last a couple of second more for the end credit scene.

_Breathe. _

I fidgeted, again, eyes twitching as if trying to hold myself from crying (while staring down at the table- to prevent all the others from seeing my face- my pitifully pale face)- which is probably what I'm doing right now.

_Breathe. _

Inhale, exhale.

Inhale-

"Alright everyone, return to your seats, please. We will begin the class."

Exhale

I sighed in relief, deeply thanking my homeroom teacher (inside my mind) to have chosen the exact (right) moment to come in.

The rest of the classes went pretty fast to me. Almost like a blur, with me trying hard not to sneak a glance at my classmates' accusing/judging stares, while (actually) listening to my teacher's lecture about cosine and sin.

I skipped lunch during lunch hours to avoid meeting Akashi at cafeteria.

I was on my way to infirmary to rest (since the classroom is out of question- with stares and all that) and wait until the lunch is over, when-

"Aizawa"

I flinched, slowly turning my head to look at the person standing behind me, and tensed even more at the sight of the person who, just now, called my name.

"Y-Yes, sensei?"

In front of me was- Ichikawa-sensei.

I paled.

Ichikawa-sensei is, let's just say- not a fan of mine (not that I have any, but yeah-). Due to some… unfortunate, and rather surprisingly embarrassing incident, our relationship has not been so good.

"I need you to bring these files to Akashi."

I tended to always avoid him ever since that 'incident' (which is not really possible with him being my Japanese teacher)

"Okay-" I replied absentmindedly at his request.

…

_Wait. _

_Did he just say Akashi?_

I paled, mouth slightly gaping at his words.

"W-why?"

Ichikawa-sensei lifted an eyebrow at my seemingly weird question- as if he found my weird question to be a bit weird. _  
_

I stared dazedly as he began to actually list down all the possible reasons for why the files should be delivered to Akashi (his reasons being: Akashi is the student council president, and is therefore responsible for the files and have every right to receive files like these and some financial-related stuffs that I don't really understand nor did I ever bother to try to).

"A-Ano, sensei-"

He continued on talking and talking about Akashi and the files,

About how he expect the files to be delivered before lunch time ends,

And about how I seemed to be the only one who is not busy with lunch,

(…_Is he ordering me to meet Akashi (well, deliver files to Akashi) because I __**skipped**__ lunch?)_

And that Akashi is still probably skipping lunch as usual to do whatever works he has left in the student council room (with what seems to be a tone full of admiration towards the said redhead) and that I should be able to find him there with no hard works at all and if not- that I should just put the files on Akashi's desk.

I couldn't hear a single word that he was saying- it was as if he was just a passing train, made of a gurgle of words not worth of actually noting.

_Does he know about Akashi and I? Is he doing this for revenge? Because of that incident? Does he still hate me for that incident? Does he- _

My mind was filled with so many words that I couldn't help but to blurted it all out.

"Sensei, do you hate me? I might have walked into you and Kisamaru-sensei doing indecent adult thing but I haven't' told anyone yet I swear-"

_Oh God._

It wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to say-

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to walk into you guys doing that sort of thing! But it was unlocked and-"

That.

And as I spoke, I was internally commanding myself to stop.

_Stop Chiyo. _

"I didn't really see anything, really! Well, I did see a few things but-"

_Stop it._

"..."

"..."

_End it with something appropriate. _

_I repeat; end it with something appropriate. _

"It was nice."

_No. nonononono-_

"No- I mean it was disgusting, but-"

_Stop. _

"…"

_Good. Just be silent. _

I paled even more (if it was even possible to do so) at the look that Ichikawa-sensei gave me.

His face reddened, eyes wide like saucers- he was glaring dragger, like he was horrified to even hear those words coming out of my mouth.

_That doesn't look good. _

"Ummm… I…" I stuttered, lips quivering at the sight of his scrunched up brows._ "_D-Do I still have to, emmm…files-"

"**YES**, Aizawa!" He half-shouted / half-spit at me

_Well, that was rude._

* * *

**Important: ATTENTION PLEASE!** I might gonna have to make a couple of edits in the future (add few things here and there and delete some stuffs) in this chapter :( I'm sorry for that.

But I'm just so happy that I'm done with this chapter right now (that's why I decided to upload it a bit earlier than what I had on mind).

Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORTS :3

Oh, and if something is not clear (or if you don't get anything or even the tiny littlest thing) please do tell! cause I would love to improve myself (through your loving critics and judgments) :) - as long as its not mean or anything like that. :) Please? hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Y'all! First of all, I would like to thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are awesome!

And yeah- I probably should tell you that writing in 1st person perspective (using "I") is not something that I'm confident with, I'm still trying to learn how to do it, so I'm sorry if it looks very weird and if its not really up to your standard. Cause as I proceed with my story, I realized that writing THIS style is not at all My style! Jdklfhlkas its just so hard. But still- I'm going to try my best to make it good for you all. J

So, moving on- HERE IT IS! 3RD CHAPTER! ENJOY :DDD

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The walk to the student council's room was dreadful, kind of like walking into a dead, a room full with laser beams that you know would slice you up into tiny bit of pieces once you step inside the room- yeah, that's exactly how it feels.

I could feel my legs shaking, like a Jello.

And trust me- as much as I like Jello; I do not like being or feeling like one.

I didn't know what was worse- walking into your death while being perfectly aware of what's going to happen, or walking into your death without having a clue that you are doing just that.

…

I think it's the first one.

I could feel the pumping in my chest getting stronger and more hearable as I took a step forward, closer towards the door… _which can't really be any much closer than it already is now._

For me, standing in front of the door that may or may not lead me to a being whose overbearing existence far exceeds that of a president- is not a happy experience. Memorable? Definitely. Joyful? Err, no.

And so, I thought to myself '_Hey- Should I just leave the documents outside the door?'_

Let's just say- I really did intend to do that, before I stared into the eyes of the feared redheaded guy… while on my way to leaning down to put the said documents on the floor (right outside the door).

Silence.

I could literally hear my consciousness screaming out an "I'm dead" inside my head- over and over again, as if it was trying to make it into some kind of a repeating mantra that could somehow help me get out of this situation.

"I-"

His looked at me. No, with his straight posture and mine kinda bending down- it was more like 'he looked down at me' with eyes so intense that I could almost see it gleams. He probably thought that I was a suspicious person for-

Now that I think about it- I do look suspicious.

I should definitely explain why am I, the girl who had just poured soup on him yesterday, bent down in front of_ his_ door today.

I mean, I seriously seems like a suspicious person, even I- myself thinks that I'm one.

"I –I am not a suspicious person, I swear."

_Ok…That sounds like a suspicious person trying to convince people that he/she is not suspicious at all. _

He didn't say anything.

Uh-oh, that doesn't seem like a good response. I mean, silence speaks thousands words, right? Does the silence that comes from an Akashi means "I'm going to kill you right now."?

_Chiyo, breathe. _

Inhale, exhale.

_Quick, come up with something- anything!_

"I love bear." _And because I love bear, I'm a friendly girl and that's why I'm not suspicious at all. _

Ok, I did not think that at all, I mean- I panicked so I kinda just blurted out the thing that makes the 'most sense' in my head and now that I've blurted it out, I don't think that statement makes any sense at all.

I could feel the bones beneath by skin shuddered at the intensity of his eyes; his eyes were weakening; as if it were sucking the life out of me, cold; as if it there were a pair of ice buried deep inside the two, and yet so fiery. Huh.

I suddenly remembered seeing my mother's eyes, her warm brown eyes twinkling under the bright shade of the sun as she looked down at me, with lips curled up, and her wavy hair coming down as she shook her head dizzily. She has a warm and cold gaze that tickles my skin every time I looked into her eyes.

How peculiar. They have such a different gazes and yet I couldn't help but feeling a sense of familiarity in his eyes.

"You have pretty eyes."

It was more or less 5 seconds before the reality of those words that I'd just said started to settle down in my head.

…

I think its time to skipped the whole explaining part and just get on with it, so that I can go leave as fast as I possibly can.

"I… Uh. Emmm, h-here, from I-Ichikawa-sensei" I politely (kinda) shoved the whole document to him.

He (finally) shifted his eyes to the document that's now in his hand, he looked rather calm as if I didn't just pour soup on him yesterday and completely waste his time by forcing him to hear me stutter (horribly at that) and spouted out nonsenses (and "pretty eyes" comments) throughout the whole 10 minutes or so.

Calm down, Chiyo. To him- you're just a normal girl making a normal delivery under the order of a pretty much normal teacher.

_I mean, he certainly doesn't recognize me yet, right? He didn't see my face yesterday, so yeah. Must be it. _

"I, err, gotta go."

I think fate hates me. Because before I even had the chance to turn and run with all that's left in my life away from him, fate just had to

**"****Did I tell you to leave yet?" **

-give me a reason to die.

"I'm s-sorry?" I stuttered, face paling in every extra second I spent standing in front of the guy that just told me (order me) not leave yet.

_I think I misheard that. Please tell me I misheard that. _

It was clear from his eyes that he does not like (nor does he want to have the time) to repeat any of his earlier sentences to me.

I shivered.

Fidgeted.

Trembled.

I did whatever I had in mind to calm my nerves down. But none of it worked.

"I'm sorry!" I bowed.

"Oh? What for?"

I shuddered.

His voice was calm and yet- so cold, as if he was addressing a mere object.

This guy is dangerous.

"For drenching you! Emm… I-I yesterday, soup… I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to, really! I was just walking and the next thing I know, my feet just had to tripped next to you so I really-"

"Sei-chan!" a voice said behind me, cutting my sentences off. It belonged to a teenage boy.

I spun around, startled. The first thing I noticed about his was his height. He towered me by about… I don't know, a lot, since I'm shorter than even the Akashi in front of me- which says quite a lot, and so I had to crane my neck up to see his face properly.

It's one of the guys from yesterday, the one sitting next to Akashi Seijurou at lunch.

I flinched, eyes widening in absolute terror as he blinked at me, as if he recognized my face.

"Ah, you're the girl from yesterday." He said, looking unfittingly happy. He turned to look at Akashi, and then back at me before his eyes (seemingly) twinkled.

"I'm surprised you're still here." He smiled a non-so pleasant smile that sends chills into my bone, not as unpleasant as Akashi's indifferent face of couse, but still- unpleasant enough to make me want to choke.

"Reo."

A warning tone.

"Hai, hai, Sei-chan~"

I paled.

"Oh, where was my manner, I'm Mibuchi Reo, from basketball club. Nice to meet you."

The 'Reo' guy was obviously amused at my reaction to them and seemed to patiently wait (or cheerfully) for me to pick my jaw off the floor.

"I'm C-chiyo. T-Takaharashi Chiyo… I'm not from basketball club."

…

He laughed.

I stared at him, unsure of why he's suddenly laughing at me.

_Is it something I said? _

"Lunch is over. Go back to your class, Reo."

I held my breathe at the sound of his voice, face paling even more at the sounds of Reo's footsteps vanishing as he complied to the Akashi's order.

_Now, it's just the two us. _

"I b-better go… yeah… I-I'm sorry a-"

"Stay. I didn't tell you to go back."

_This is bad. _

_This is really really bad. _

"Ummm… I have… class…" I finished, lamely gaping at him by now.

"Are you defying me?"

"…N-Never mind."

I looked down, dejectedly following his every step as he walked inside the council room.

This reminds me too much of when I was in primary grade years-

Urgh, I'm feeling sick.

"Go on."

"H-huh?" I looked up at him, confused.

"Need I to remind you what you were apologizing just earlier?"

Oh.

_Oh. _

He wants the apology.

"I'm sorry! Again! I didn't really mean to, believe me!"

His eyes unnerved me.

It was as if he knows everything about me, as if he already had me all figured out with just a glance.

**"****Sit." **

I obeyed (clever enough not to question him again), tensely looking down as I positioned myself in front of him, much like a collared dog waiting to be punished.

Cause as much as I loathe the idea of death- a peaceful, non-painful death is so much more preferable than anything that an Akashi, especially a MAD Akashi Seijurou has in mind.

I lowered my head, trying with all my might to not look at him (which is not hard at all since I value my life too much).

"Takaharashi Chiyo."

Then-

Black.

I think I fainted.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading! reviews please? :) tell me what you guys think!


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.

and for that, I'm really sorry.

I am also very sorry to announce this but as from now on, this story will be discontinued. Meaning: I will not be posting any more chapters. I will also be deleting this story soon, because to tell you the truth- I am not entirely sure about the OC.

At first, I intended to make the OC weak because hey, I wanna try pairing Akashi up with someone so opposite of him. So yeah, thats how I came up with my oc.

And since I'm not going to continue this story any more, I will be giving you the complete spoilers.

Most of you guys probably are wondering when and how and why Akashi turns Yandere.

Well, from the start, Akashi has always been cunning and manipulative, and so this story was actually going to focus entirely on that. How Akashi twisted up the OC's world because the OC is also already fucked up from the very beginning.

As you've probably seen from his mother's life motto already, OC's mom is unstable. The woman is so traumatized by a guy (his dad), she started teaching her kid things that are simply incorrect. She locked the oc inside of their tiny house but the OC got saved by her totally-not-minding-their-own-business neighbors and so was then moved to live with her grandma who is really kind to her (but almost at the end of her life because she's old) and thats why the OC can acts and looks like a normal child (still going to school and all) but deep down inside, her mother's abuse left her a bit off.

So yeah, the OC is kinda unstable too. The OC hallucinates and erases stuffs she doesn't want to remember because she has this illusion that she has to be kind not like her mother (DENIAL). That's why on the last part of the 3rd chapter, the oc said "I think I fainted", when she in fact did not. It was just a lapse of memory. What happened that time was: Akashi told her that he knows (read her data out loud with super indifferent tone) about her mom and blablabla she freaked out and started reacting really violently etc. then Akashi got a bit interested (just a bit though because the OC is apparently not interesting enough to waste his precious time on) because at first he'd thought that maybe their conditions were kinda similar but found out that they were totally different cause the OC does not suffer from dual personality like him. She's just having the kind of lame ass panic attack that makes her defensive and so akashi began to ignore her because he's like a king and she's like a fly so she doesnt matter. But, yeah, ended up seeing her as a good use. Akashi being one who likes to exploit others people's weaknesses, decided to use the OC (at first he only planned to use her as a piece that can be easily removed when no longer of used) as a lapdog or something lol (someone that can be manipulated very easily - just one of his chess pieces).

As the story goes on, Akashi will lead the oc to hurt her classmates (subtly, of course, because akashi is smooth in everything he does) and then makes her remember what she did and makes her dependent on him by messing up with her mind. Because Akashi is a perfectionist and he wants her to be completely wrapped up in his fingers. He is also charismatic and intelligent as fuck so the OC doesn't even realize that she's been manipulated.

But please don't get it wrong though because the OC does not like Akashi. She at first is afraid of him, then turn to friendship (one sided friendship only on her part), turns to admiration (like, she kinda looks up at him).

Then the romance comes in much later. Actually, I wasn't even planning to make it real romance, cause the story is gonna be tragic as hell. Akashi became obsessed with the oc (likes seeing her fear and dependent on him) and so yeah... the whole "love" is kinda just built on obsession. Akashi does not really love her and the oc at the end really hates/is afraid of Akashi.

Akashi's "love" towards the oc is kinda like em... master and dog, I guess. Like, he likes her only to that degree. He is fascinated by her but only to that degree. Meaning; akashi still selfish as fuck, and IT IS JUST NOT LOVE OKAY.

I was planning to make the oc die at the end (like suicide or something) and points out how shes kinda similar to her mom. Yeah, but realized (not even halfway through the story) that this story sucks and so decided to stop writing this.

So I'm really really really sorry that Im discontinuing this story, but seriously, I don't think this story is gonna be good so... and also, one of the main reasons why I decided to drop this story is (other than because this story simply sucks) because I'm having a lot of trouble with university life right now. And yeah, I decided that I can probably only continue one or two of my stories and thats why Im dropping most of my stories except the chained (akafuri)one.


End file.
